


All Better

by yeaka



Series: WTF Universe [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffverse, M/M, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Meanwhile, in the fluffverse, Sulu rushes his precious boyfriend straight to sickbay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same tooth-rotting maybe-crack Fluffverse, but prier Fluffverse reading is in no way necessary. Just think complete opposite of the Mirrorverse but arguably more unbearable.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The bridge straightens out, the Romulan warbird effectively gone, and the first thing Hikaru does is look sideways. All around him, people are climbing sluggishly back into their seats, groaning over bumps and offering conciliatory hugs to their fellow officers. There’s one specific officer Hikaru keeps tabs on like no other, and to his horror, Pavel Chekov is still sprawled on the floor, his right hand clutched in his left. He looks up at Hikaru with wide, watery eyes and a trembling lower lip. One more look at the viewscreen confirms nothing but peaceful space, and Hikaru wheels to Kirk to ask, “Permission to escort Ensign Chekov to sickbay, Captain!”

Kirk’s all the way by the science station nuzzling into one of Spock’s bruised ears—he must’ve fallen on them. Kirk first checks the rest of the bridge—no one else looks injured—and Spock glances at his station to confirm, “The vessel is gone, Jim.”

So Kirk answers, “Permission granted,” and wanders over to the railing to ask with genuine concern across his handsome face, “You okay, Ensign?”

Pavel whimpers and brings his finger up to his mouth, gently sucking the tip between his lips. Hikaru tries not to be immobilized by the sheer adorableness. He lurches forward as soon as he has the captain’s leave. Darwin instantly gravitates to his empty seat, and he bends forward to scoop Pavel up into his arms. Pavel cuddles into his chest and buries another whine into his neck. Then it’s straight for the turbo lift. Worry wells in Hikaru’s chest. 

He’s sweating the whole way down to sickbay. When the doors slide open, Pavel mumbles a needy, “ _Hikaru..._ ”

“I’ve got you,” Hikaru promises, bolting the second he can. By the time he gets to sickbay, he thinks he actually might need a hug from Nurse Chapel just to calm himself down. He carefully places Pavel on the first biobed he can and calls, “Doctor!”

Dr. McCoy, a couple beds over with a particularly fluffy pillow in his hands, looks up at the call. But he finishes passing Keenser the pillow first and prescribes, “Twenty extra minutes of beauty rest with a cuddle partner—no excuses!” And Keenser takes the pillow, hops off the biobed, and takes Scotty’s hand to walk him out. Scotty flashes Pavel a worried look on the way, but Pavel gives him a brave smile.

Dr. McCoy comes to them next, and before he can ask what’s wrong, Pavel thrusts out his thumb and whines, “I pricked myself!”

Dr. McCoy gingerly takes hold of his wrist. Pavel makes a sad little whimper when Dr. McCoy tilts it, getting a better look under the bright fluorescent lights. Finally, he fishes into his pocket and withdraws a dermal regenerator, which he hovers over Pavel’s skin until the tiny red dot is firmly sealed. Dr. McCoy wipes the speck of blood away on a cloth out of his other pocket, then announces, “Good as new.”

Pavel asks timidly, “Can you kiss it better?”

Dr. McCoy gives a solemn nod and acquiesces, leaning forward to peck Pavel’s thumb. Pavel sheepishly smiles, and Hikaru’s heart soars with relief.

When Dr. McCoy leaves to go tend to the next person brought in—an unfortunate Lieutenant with a grape-sized bruise on her leg—Pavel opens his arms. Even though he’s fully healed, Hikaru still steps into them and hikes Pavel back into his arms. Pavel sighs, “My hero—you saved me.”

Dr. McCoy saved him. But Hikaru still grins and presses a tender kiss to Pavel’s forehead. Then he carries Pavel back up to their post, where they get a warm cheer for the recovery. All is right in the universe.


End file.
